Whatever It Takes
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: When Haru jumps in front of a bullet to save Tsuna, her life is on the line. Will Tsuna ever realize his true feelings for her, or will he be too preoccupied with self pity? TsuHaru; 2786, with a little implied!Yamamoto/Kyoko. T for violence.


Whatever It Takes

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Summary: When Haru jumps in front of a bullet to save Tsuna, her life is on the line. Will Tsuna ever realize his true feelings for her, or will he be too preoccupied with self pity? TsuHaru; 2786, with implied!Yamamoto/Kyoko.

* * *

The gun was poised and ready. The sickening smile was in place. Tsuna's damaged body on the ground, Gokudera and Yamamoto already unconscious from their injuries. All Haru saw was Tsuna. All she thought of was Tsuna. She couldn't let this man - this _monster _- kill the boy she loved. She would rather die than lose Tsuna-san.

"Tsuna-san!" she yelled, and in the split second between Tsuna seeing her and the gun being fired, Haru's world went black.

* * *

"How is she?" Tsuna's eyes were shadowed, his guilt evident. After taking a bullet for him, Haru had been rushed back to the base, where Shamal was waiting. Her condition was critical - the bullet had shot straight through her chest, narrowly missing her heart and lungs. She had still lost a lot of blood and she was still not completely stabilized.

Doctor Shamal was not a liar. A womanizer and a man with questionable morals, sure, but most definitely not a liar.

"It's touch and go, Tenth." he said, scratching his chin. "Anything might happen." Tsuna's fists clenched.

"Is she going to live, or isn't she, Shamal?" he shouted angrily, a rare occurrence for the normally timid but determined boss. Shamal blinked and sighed.

"I don't know." he replied honestly. "I really don't know, Tenth." He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna turned to see Kyoko, Ryohei, Bianchi, and his mother running toward him. "We came as soon as Reborn-chan told us. How is Haru-chan?" Kyoko's golden eyes were fearful, and Tsuna couldn't meet her gaze.

"Shamal doesn't know if she's going to live or not." he bit out, the words tasting bitter. The group collectively gasped. "This is my fault. I couldn't protect her." He put his shaking fist over his heart, eyes closed miserably.

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko put a comforting hand on the young boss's shoulder. In previous years, this would have made Tsuna jump for joy, but now he just saw Kyoko as a friend, an ally. It had taken him a long time to get over his infatuation with her, but once he had done so, he could see things much more clearly.

"Sawada, that girl's extreme! She'll make it through!" Ryohei cried loudly.

Bianchi said nothing, she just watched Tsuna's facial expressions change. At Kyoko's comfort, he just looked more depressed. At Ryohei's outburst, he attempted to smile, only for the frown to deepen when the smile failed.

"Tsu-kun, it'll be okay." Nana told her son. "Haru-chan is a strong girl, she can beat this."

His friends words of comfort gave him some relief, but only some.

The door to Haru's room opened, and a young nurse stepped out.

"She's awake."

* * *

Haru couldn't make sense of what was going on. Her head felt like it weighed a ton, and her body was limp and every time she tried to move, she hurt. The last thing she remembered was seeing Tsuna on the ground, hurt and barely able to move. After that there was nothing but a hazy blur. She knew she had been shot, but that was all she knew.

"Haru-san? You have a visitor." For a split second, Haru hoped it would be Tsuna, but it was just Kyoko. She was happy to see her friend, but she wondered where Tsuna was. Why wasn't he here? Didn't he care about her at all? Had being the boss really made him that cold? Haru couldn't - wouldn't - believe that. Tsuna-san was too nice, too good to let the darkness of the Mafia world corrupt him.

"Haru-chan," Kyoko smiled, and Haru looked at her listlessly. She feared that if she tried to smile or speak, she would only say one thing.

Tsuna.

* * *

The tenth Vongola boss was not a fan of violence. He never had been, however he would do what he had to do in order to protect the Family. That was the nature of the Sky.

He stood by the window in his office, not seeing anything, as they were underground, but imagining - remembering - everything.

_Haru. _Her name was simple - the complete opposite of the wacky and crazy girl. She tested the limits of everything she did, from her enthusiasm in school to her dedication making costumes, she never ceased to amaze. She had always been brave, she had always been tough, and even though she broke down every once in a while, she was still a million times stronger than he would ever be.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice carried across the steel-walled room. Tsuna lifted his head in recognition.

"It's been a while since anyone's called me that." he said, remembering how torturous elementary and middle school had been for him because of that nickname, the one that marked him as no good, as a stupid boy with no talent.

"I know." the infant said. "I think it's fitting though, since you're in here sulking rather than being by Haru's side."

"She doesn't need me. I'm the reason she was shot in the first place."

A sharp kick to the back of the head made him fall over and cry out, just like he used to when he was a boy, instead of an all-powerful Mafia boss. It was almost funny how those things never seemed to change.

"In case you've forgotten, Tsuna," Reborn said forcefully, his fathomless black eyes piercing Tsuna's brown ones. "She did what any one of your Family members would do - she put her life on the line for her Boss."

"It's not that simple, though. Haru is...Haru. She's different. She was never supposed to be involved."

"She got involved the day she fell in love with you, and she's been involved ever since. It's time to grow up and realize that."

"Reborn..."

"Go see her. She's been asking for you."

* * *

When Tsuna finally mustered up the courage to leave his office and go to the sick bay, he considered his options.

He could just apologize to Haru. Say he was sorry for everything and that he understood if she hated him. He would hate him too, if he were in her shoes. However, he had a feeling, and it could have been his Hyper Intuition, that she wouldn't accept any sort of apology.

Before he knew it, he was outside the door. Taking a steadying breath, he pushed it aside and found her sleeping peacefully. Kyoko was asleep in a chair beside her bed. Tsuna smiled. Kyoko was a great friend, and he was happy he didn't have feelings for her holding him back anymore.

He gently shook her shoulder, and the orange-haired girl blearily opened her eyes.

"Tsuna-kun!" she whispered with a glance at the sleeping Haru. Tsuna smiled.

"You can go, I'll watch her."

Kyoko nodded and smiled. She left the room and Tsuna sat down in her chair. He wondered what he could say to her when she woke up.

"Tsuna-san..." Haru mumbled in her sleep. "Tsuna-san!" she cried, her eyes opening and a terrified face taking over her previously peaceful features.

"Haru, I'm right here." He wasn't sure why, but it felt like the right thing to say. Haru looked at him, her brown eyes going impossibly wide.

"Tsuna-san! Haru is so happy you're alive!" She winced when she tried to move.

"Don't hurt yourself." Tsuna warned, a small smile on his face.

"Tsuna-san..." she looked at his injured arm and her eyes filled with tears. "Tsuna-san could have died."

"I could have, but I didn't, thanks to you."

"Haru was just protecting her...you." she turned a light shade of pink. Tsuna knew she intended to say 'future husband' but had decided against it because...well, actually, he didn't know why.

"Whatever stopped you from confessing your feelings for me all the time?" Haru looked away, staying quiet for the first time in a long time. "Haru?"

"Haru isn't stupid, Tsuna-san. Haru knows that Tsuna-san loves Kyoko-chan."

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to Haru."

"Haru-"

"Haru knows, Tsuna-san!" she finally met his eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Haru knows that Tsuna-san loves Kyoko-chan. Haru knows. But Haru can't stop loving Tsuna-san either. That's why Haru saved Tsuna-san, because Haru couldn't live without Tsuna-san in her life."

"Haru. You don't get it. I don't love Kyoko-chan. She's just my friend." Haru's eyes widened. "Almost losing you made me realize something." He brushed away her tears and held either side of her face. "It was you all along, Haru."

"Tsuna-san..." _Haru hopes this isn't some sort of cruel joke. _The brunette thought, gathering her courage. "Why didn't Tsuna-san come visit before? Kyoko-chan said Haru has been here for three days. Haru asked for Tsuna-san everyday."

"Reborn told me. And I'll admit, I was a coward. I didn't want to come face to face with what I'd been running from since I was in middle school." He pulled her face closer, and she could see the warmth and sincerity in his eyes. "Haru. I love you. You've always made me stronger and helped me see the light when I was too afraid to see it myself. You were there when I needed you, and determined to keep not only me but my Family safe. Thank you."

"Tsuna-san..."

"You can call me Tsuna-kun if you want."

A smile lit up Haru's face.

"Tsuna-kun is a meanie for making Haru wait so long!" she said, and Tsuna laughed. "Tsuna-kun knows how Haru feels-"

"Tell me anyway."

"Hahi?"

"Tell me you love me, Haru." Haru hesitated, but only briefly.

"Haru loves you, Tsuna-kun."

He pulled her into a gentle hug, wary of her injuries. She smiled into his shoulder, his warmth healing her in a way no medicine could.

Outside, Reborn's fedora covered his eyes, but he was smiling. Kyoko's bangs shadowed her face, her expression unreadable.

"It had to happen." Reborn said. "Tsuna and Haru have been matched for a long time."

"I know." Kyoko had tears in the corners of her eyes. "Losing him still hurts, though." She smiled, despite it all. "Do your best, Tsu-kun. Make Haru-chan happy."

Reborn's small smile widened, and he jumped on Kyoko's shoulder.

"I think there's someone who can heal your heart a little bit waiting in the sick bay." Reborn smiled mysteriously and Kyoko gave him a weird look. Curiosity got the better of her and she went over to the sick bay, where Yamamoto Takeshi was waiting.

* * *

Two years later, Tsuna asked for Haru's hand in marriage. She accepted, but without her usual peppiness, as she was now going to be the wife of a Mafia boss.

Besides, cheering and squealing was for when she had a girl's night with her best friend, Yamamoto Kyoko.

On their wedding day, Haru and Tsuna wrote their own vows. Haru's were short and simple, but spoke a lot louder.

_Haru will do whatever it takes to protect and love Tsuna-kun._

Tsuna responded in kind.

_I may be the boss of the Vongola Famiglia, but you're the queen of my heart, Sawada Haru. _

* * *

A/N: So, I started writing this at work the other day, and for about an hour last night it wrote itself, and then since about 11 o'clock this morning, I've been playing around with it. First time writing in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe, I hope I did it justice!

-Charmy

P.S. I mainly ship TsuHaru and YamaGoku, however, I think YamaKyo is cute too. :D


End file.
